


red light

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, video exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: what really happened in the hotel room in Taiwan that didn’t make it onto DVD.





	red light

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shige, stop!” Tegoshi squeals, flailing under Shige’s weight as the latter continuously pokes his fingers into his sides.

Shige doesn’t stop, because he doesn’t get to torment Tegoshi very often and after all, Tegoshi woke him up. He manages to sneak his arms between Tegoshi and the mattress to get as his belly, where he knows Tegoshi is _really_ ticklish.

“Shige!” Tegoshi shrieks, his robe becoming a casualty as Shige reaches his belly button, continuing to tickle as fast as he can until he feels something smooth and hard bump against his wrists.

All movement ceases when Tegoshi moans.

Shige blinks, not sure what to do with his hands. The camera’s on and Tegoshi’s clutching at the sheets with all ten fingers, his face buried in Shige’s pillow and his legs pinned under Shige’s knees.

“Shige,” Tegoshi says again, in a completely different tone this time, jerking his hips in search of the touch.

Shige’s mouth drops open, wanting to speak, wanting to say that no, this isn’t right, the _camera_ is _on_ , but then Tegoshi mutters “please” and Shige finds himself moving his hands back, the wet tip of Tegoshi’s cock fitting neatly between them. The bed vibrates with Tegoshi’s appreciative groan, and Tegoshi easily bumps Shige’s knees off of his thighs in order to spread them and thrust into Shige’s hand.

“Mmm,” Tegoshi mumbles, leaning on his elbows to lift up his head enough to breathe, which he does very loudly as he pushes back to rub against Shige. “Come on, Shige.”

“What?” Shige asks, practically squeaking as he feels himself harden against Tegoshi’s endeavors. “Wh-what do you want me to do?”

Tegoshi moans again when Shige starts pushing back, the firmness in his pants rough against Tegoshi’s ass. “I think you know.”

“I think I don’t,” Shige hisses back, collapsing onto Tegoshi’s back and pressing his face into the warm skin of his shoulder that the robe has since slipped off of.

“ _Shige_ ,” Tegoshi whines, wiggling against Shige in a way that has his breath hitching. “I know you want to.”

“I don’t know-” Shige starts, his voice muffled by Tegoshi’s skin and he trails off into a sigh, squeezing Tegoshi more tightly as his other hand slowly comes to rest on his own belt. “Won’t it hurt?”

Tegoshi detaches one of his hands from the sheets and reaches back to nudge Shige’s off of him and bring it to his mouth, where he sucks Shige’s fingers past his lips and bathes them with his tongue. Shige fumbles with his pants one-handed until he manages to get them open and pushed down, groaning as he touches himself and realizes how aroused he actually is.

There’s no doubt in Shige’s mind what he’s supposed to do when Tegoshi spits out his saliva-coated fingers, his hand shaking as he brings it back between Tegoshi’s legs and tentatively circles the tiny hole that Tegoshi wants him in. “Tegoshi…” he says slowly, giving Tegoshi one last chance to back out, because Shige has a feeling that once starts he won’t be able to stop.

“Do it,” Tegoshi breathes, pushing back against him again and gasping when Shige’s finger pokes inside. “I’ve done this before, it’s okay.”

Tegoshi’s tight and hot, his body alive and adamant on fighting him but Shige keeps on, fueled by Tegoshi’s high-pitched noises as he gets one finger in and works on the second, latching his mouth onto Tegoshi’s shoulder blade to release some of his frustration. Despite Tegoshi’s words, it takes entirely too long to open him up, and it’s not until he’s three fingers deep and twisting his wrist that he brushes something that has Tegoshi howling and planting both hands on the headboard, using the momentum to push back against Shige faster than Shige can retaliate.

“Now,” Tegoshi mutters through clenched teeth, and Shige finds himself wishing he could see Tegoshi’s face right now as he spits on his other hand and bites his lip as he coats himself.

He can’t keep his mouth closed as he starts to push in, his hands firm on Tegoshi’s hips as he’s overwhelmed by the friction and has to stop halfway in to keep it from being too much.

“ _Shige_ ,” Tegoshi breathes, his neck red and his back shining from what Shige can see. “Come on.”

Shige’s vision distorts as he starts to move, Tegoshi’s insides protesting with every thrust. He listens carefully to Tegoshi’s voice, making sure there aren’t any noises of pain before rolling his hips, a groan escaping him as his cock is encased in Tegoshi’s tight ass over and over.

“Faster,” Tegoshi demands, rising to his knees and grabbing onto the headboard directly, banging it against the wall and bracing himself even more as he meets Shige thrust for thrust, speeding them up until Shige’s pounding into him, arms clasped around Tegoshi’s waist like it’s a seatbelt for a very wild ride.

Tegoshi tosses his head back and Shige can finally see him, flushed face with eyes that are squeezed shut and parted lips that emit a faint moan with practically every breath. “Shige…” he says softly, leaning over to rest his forehead against Shige’s and take his bottom lip in his teeth as Shige hits that spot again. “Touch me, Shige.”

Shige doesn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around Tegoshi’s cock once more, feeling him harder than before, Tegoshi’s body constricting around him with every stroke.

“Fuck,” Shige gasps, struggling to push through the resistance and pump Tegoshi at the same time. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi agrees, followed by a moan that doesn’t seem to stop as his cock spurts in Shige’s hand and his muscles clamp down on him, making it near impossible to move or stop himself from finishing, no time to pull out or give any kind of warning.

Tegoshi doesn’t appear to care, falling onto his stomach and bringing Shige with him, rising and falling with each of Tegoshi’s deep, audible breaths. “Mmm, Shige, that was fun.”

Shige grunts in response and tries to move, failing at anything that involves motor coordination and settling for rolling to the side, his head still on Tegoshi’s shoulder as he looks up at the ceiling and wonders what the hell just happened.

“I think I’ll sleep in here,” Tegoshi mumbles before doing exactly that, but Shige’s too exhausted to be upset and barely manages to pull the cover over both of them before passing out as well. __

> _The next morning_

The sight of Koyama running and crying isn’t uncommon, but he’s usually not carrying a mini-disc and not running directly at Yamapi. Yamapi tries to get out of the way with minimal success as Koyama practically falls in front of him and sobs something about Shige and Tegoshi and _oh my god_.

Yamapi calmly takes him to the break room and pops the disc in his laptop, ignoring the way Koyama hides his eyes with most of Yamapi’s shirt as he presses play.

Tegoshi’s squeal fills the room, but Yamapi is unfazed and he starts laughing at the way Shige is attacking their youngest member. “Kei, what’s wrong with -”

And then he hears Tegoshi moan and rushes to turn down the volume, his eyes widening as the camera ends up wedged between the mattress and the headboard, no picture but crystal clear audio. It only takes until the third time Tegoshi says Shige’s name for Yamapi to stop the video, nodding to himself and shaking off Koyama.

“I’ll take care of this,” and he does, making sure to crop those incriminating minutes from their video before submitting it to the DVD people.

The cropped part is still on his hard drive, but nobody knows but him and Jin.


End file.
